


The Perils of Travel

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta read by <a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/"></a><b>sevfan</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Perils of Travel

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**

Title: The Perils of Travel  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #128: Urban Legends  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Authors Notes: Beta read by [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Perils of Travel

~

“There are alligators living in the sewer system there!”

Remus raised an eyebrow. “Says who?”

Severus held up a book. “It says so right here.”

“Where did you get that?”

“That Lovegood girl from Wizarding Travel gave me this book about New York.” He tossed the book aside. “I refuse to be eaten by fauna whilst travelling.”

Remus got up and walked over, sliding into Severus’ lap. “Sorry, I’m territorial. I’ll be the only hungry fauna you’ll be encountering.”

Severus smirked. “Indeed. Care to demonstrate?”

Remus did so gladly, deciding then that Severus didn't need to know about Luna’s imagination.

~


End file.
